tales_of_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
The Academy Test of the Determined Ninja (Kaji Bae
Kaji Bae Mori Noriko KajiBae: -I sit at the base of the tree looking out to the moving waters. The gentle push and pull of it against the shore is a soothing and calming nose. It is always good to be calm for it keeps the mind clear, and a clear mind is best equipped to make good judgments. I close my eyes and take in a deep breathe. My lungs and stomach inflate with air as I breathe. My eyes quickly widen as I let out a sneeze.- “Dammit…every time I am trying to relax my damn allergies get in the way. I hate the summer. There is nothing but pollen everywhere.” –I let out a discomforting sigh. I once again try to get to the place that I was in before the sneeze occurred. I continue to take in deep breathes. A calming breeze of air goes by, and my hair rustles a little as it does. The silence of the area is broken by the slight rustle of the leaves coming from the tree above me. I continue to wait for the new student to arrive. As I do, I begin to reminisce on my experiences in the academy. The training to pick up on the jutsu and on the ways of being a ninja was tough, but they were so worth it. A slight smile appears on my face. I look into the deep white clouds.- “So many have given to me, and now, it is time for me to give back. I really hope the student arrives soon.” –I take a glance at the training grounds entrance hoping that he would appear in that moment. After a few minutes of staring, I return back to my meditations.- Guest_LordNorikTheWise: -Standing outside of the training grounds his heart began to beat rapidly. Even though he knew that he can do anything he puts his mind too, Noriko was still full of nervousness- "I know I can do this" -he says to himself trying to build up confidence. He had trained for most of his life for this moment. He wishes to only bring strength to the village, and make his family proud- -He begins to walk the training grounds looking for the man / women who was supposed to give him the test to graduate. Seeing no one around he decided to sit down, to try and calm his nerves.- "Now where could he be? The most important day of my life, and there late already" -he looks around and without missing a beat sits on the ground to wait- -As he waits he begins to think of his family, being a gentle soul, and they being blood thirsty and cold, the worry felt as though it was a sickness- "I know my destiny and I will do anything to be the Nin that I know I can be" -With a new sense of pride, and a calm head he proceeded to look for whomever the joining was. He knew someone was there, but wasn’t sure where it was coming from.- He walks over a small hill to what appeared to be a man meditating on the shore.- -With caution he walks near the man not knowing if the man knew he was already there or not- -with a shaky, nervous voice he says- "Excuse me?" KajiBae: -As I sit at the bottom of the tree, I notice a disturbance in the area. The soft sounds of nature, the rushing water, the calm air, and the silence is broken by what sounds like the crunching of grass under footsteps. I turn my head a little to look in the direction of where it is coming from. My eyes are still shut. I hear the voice of someone saying, "Excuse me." In my mind, I wonder if it is my student. I open my eyes to realize that it is. I place one hand on the ground and begin to stand up. I brush off some leaves from myself and from out of my hair. I look to the student.- "Hello there. Noriko is it? The name is Bae, but hopefully, if all goes well, you will be able to call me sensei. Don't worry too much about the test. I will only be testing you on basic techniques and jutsu that you would have learned in the academy." -I reach into my ninja tools pouch and pull out a kunai. As I remove it, the black metal gleams a little bit in the shining of the sun. I reach up and realign my glasses on to my face for they fell a little bit when I was standing up.- "The test shall begin...now." -I tightly grip the kunai in my hand, and I throw it towards Noriko. Upon leaving my hand, the blade makes a slight whistle which only one could have heard if one was close enough to it. The blade flies towards him fast and straight. I cross my arms after throwing the kunai and stand in my spot awaiting to see what he will do in this situation.- Guest_LordNorikTheWise: -Being so quick Noriko had very little time to react.- -Moving almost with the Kunai, Noriko reaches his hand out, trying to grab the Kunai- -he squeezes and knows right away, grabbing the blade of the throwing knife.- -He flips it and grabs the handle, blood dripping from his hands- "now that was a bit close Bae!" -he jumps into the tree nearby trying to not be detected, and tries to remain quite- "I can’t believe i was that stupid of the first day" -He whispers to himself- -he looks at Bae trying to observe as much as he could. Still looking at the Kunai in his hand he grips it tighter just to make sure he still had feeling in his hand, the pain made him wince slightly.- -After observing for a few moments he throws the Kunai at him full strength- KajiBae: -I watch as Noriko goes to grab the blade rather than evading or substituting out the way. Blood trickles down his hand and a few droplets escape onto the ground. I watch as the part of his hand that was gashed slowly bleeds, and then, without any warning, Noriko leaps into the air. I watch as all of this unfolds. A slight smile begins to appear on my face. I think to myself.- "There just maybe some potential to this one." -Starting with my right leg, I start to walk over to the tree where he is hiding. I look up the tree. Although I cannot see much due to the leaves and branches of the tree, I can see bits and pieces of him.- "Noriko you can come out of the tree. You did fairly well for the first bit, and your tree climbing skills are quite impressive." -I reach into my ninja tools pouch once more with my right hand and pull out another kunai. I turn around and throw the kunai into a tree opposite to the one with Noriko. The kunai flies through the air and sticks itself firmly into the top of the tree trunk. I turn back around and look to Noriko.- "This test will be measuring how well you are able to control your chakra. Once you get out of this tree, I want you to climb the tree that has my kunai." -I take my right hand and point at the tree.- "You will need to have the perfect amount of chakra in order to get up the tree. You cannot jump up to get it nor use your hands. You must focus your chakra to the soles of your feet and climb. If you use too much, your chakra will act against you and push you off. If you use too little, you will simply fall." -I turn around and walk to the tree with my kunai. I lean alongside it and point to my kunai.- "With that said, climb..." -I lower my hand, cross my arms, and watch.- Guest_LordNorikTheWise: -Noriko Jumps from the tree, and looks Bae- "A-alright..." -He looks at the tree and tries to feel not only the direction of the wind, but also to see if he can get the right amount of chakra to the bottom of his feet- "I am a Mori... I hope I have this in the bag" -He takes a deep breathe, and runs at the tree- "I can do this!'' -he yells- -He starts running up the side of the large tree, one step, two step, three step going further and further up- -he sees the Kunai in his sights and reaches for it- -But it was just too far, and Noriko fell to the ground, landing on the ground- "What was that Noriko" -He yells at himself- "Ok now I got this!" -he runs at the tree again, pushing as much chakra as he though right, and began to push harder and harder.- -he pushes himself harder, and harder. Trying his hardest to make sure he grabbed the handle- -He reaches just close enough to grab it and goes to grab it.- -He holds the Handle tight, not noticing that he had just let all the chakra out of his feet- -He tries to hold on to the Kunai, but the it could not hold his weight- -It slips out and he falls to the ground, again landing on the ground- -holding the Kunai he looks up and sighs- "dammit" -he exclaims-'' KajiBae: -I look at Noriko as he attempts to get the Kunai. The whole time I am thinking to myself.- "His determination is what will help him to succeed as a ninja." -My inner thoughts are cut short when I hear a thud onto the ground. I was caught off guard as I jump a little at the abrupt sound. I see Noriko lying on the ground with my kunai in his hand. I get myself from off the tree and walk over to where his body lay. I kneel down to his level and look him in the eyes. I reach up with my right hand to remove the shades that I am wearing.- "I see that you managed to get the kunai. Your chakra control will need a little work, but for the most part, you did it." -I reach over and grab my kunai from his hand.- "Now, this shall be the final part of your test." -The whole time that I was staring into his eyes. I was slowly putting Noriko into a genjutsu. Chakra has been leaking from my body and going into his. It slowly mixes into his chakra, and it manipulates the sights he sees, the things he hears, and what he can smell, taste, and touch. In this image, he would see the tree that he just climbed begin to grow a mouth in the center of the trunk. The ends of the branches would become jagged and claw like. The leaves of the tree would begin to rain down onto the ground. The roots of the tree rip from out of the ground and begin to take on the shape of feet. The dirt and grass that was surrounding the tree is uprooted and is spread about. It starts to slowly make its way towards Noriko. Each step leaves a small crater in the ground in the shape of the trees so called feet. It has this hungry look on its face, and it is salivating as if it is hungry. If Noriko does not manage to break out of the genjutsu, the illusion will haunt and scar him for the rest of his life or possibly kill him. I slowly fade from Noriko's image and in his mind, it is only the tree and him that remain. My voice echoes in Noriko's head.- "In order to save yourself, you must think back and remember how one breaks a genjutsu. You have only a few minutes before it takes full effect. You have come this far. Do not give in. I have faith in you." -My voice fades out, and I leave the rest of this test is up to Noriko.- Guest_LordNorikTheWise: -The images that Noriko sees before him terrify him. He begins to run away, and trying to hide- "What is going on right now!" -he yells as if almost about to cry- -He feels as though he has no ability to control, and no way to win.- -he seeing the large Tree Monster come closer to him, faster and faster- -He then stands up and looks at the Impending doom. But he thinks of his family would never allow that, and he would rather die fighting then being a coward- "You can try!" -He yells as he runs at the monster trying to be as swift as possible- -He jumps behind the Beast and climbs the back of it, and without hesitation punches the back as hard as he could- -but to no avail, and a hurt hand, all it did was irritate the beast- "oh dammit all" -He yells out in pain- -The Beast grabs him, and picks him off its own back- -He the brings Noriko to the front of its body and Opens its mouth- -Noriko screamed and closed his eyes and then waited to be eaten- -But then he remembers something he remembered hearing in Academy- "That’s it!" -He than he closed his eyes and concentrated on his chakra levels, and while doing so also lowering his chakra levels to almost nothing.- "Take This" -And with all his strength he released a large amount of chakra- -Moment by moment pumping more and more chakra through his body. until he felt himself shake slightly and cough- -He opens his eyes and Bae is standing there looking at him.- KajiBae: -I stay kneeling down beside Noriko. I watch as his body shakes with pain. He even yells and coughs out a few times.- "No. You are not supposed to fight it that will only get you killed. Come on. Think about what you learned. Remember." -I tightly clench the shades that I am holding. I can see in his eyes that he is filled with terror. I then begin to feel a difference in his chakra flow.- "Hm..." -His chakra levels decrease to a near almost unreadable degree, and then right after, a rush of chakra pumps through his body. The immense chakra flow knocks out my control of him. I take in a breath of relief. For a few minutes, I thought that I had lost this one, but his determination pulled him through to the end. I watch as Noriko comes to. He is obviously filled with terror. I put my shades back on and place on hand on his shoulder.- "Breathe...everything is fine." -I look at him with a smile, and I help him back onto his feet.- "Those from the Mori clan are very well known for their determination to not let something go unfinished, and you have shown that today. You pushed yourself until the very end and even when you failed at first. You attempted a second and third time. -I reach into my ninja tools pouch once more. This time instead of pulling out a kunai, I reveal to Noriko a headband that is bearing the villages symbol on it.- I, Bae Kaji of Kirigakure, am proud to present you, Noriko Mori, with your head." -I take the headband and wrap it around his forehead.- "You are now a genin of Kirigakure and even more importantly, my student. From this time forward, I shall be your sensei. I look forward to the adventures that you, your teammates, and I soon embark on." -I lightly clap for Noriko.- Guest_LordNorikTheWise: -he cannot believe it. The whole time he figured that he didn’t do good enough, but Bae put the Headband on his head, he just didn’t believe it- -He smiles and remembers to show respect- "I can’t thank you enough Bae Sensei" -he bows low and kind- "I hope i can prove myself to you and become the best ninja!" -He begins to blush and feels the headband on his forehead and felt the weight of it on head forehead- -he smiles from ear to ear, and began to jump around in excitement- Category:Nation of Water Logs Category:Nation of Water RP 200 Category:Kaji Bae Category:Mori Noriko